Unidentified
by sammycircle
Summary: Luffy, Ace and Sabo decide to investigate an 'Unidentified Moving Object'. It was then this 'object' turns out to be something out of this world - literally. Naturally, Luffy being Luffy wants to bring it home but Ace isn't so sure... (Note: Not about aliens or weird creatures)
1. Unidentified Moving Object

**Chapter 1: Unidentified Moving Object**

Leaping from rock to rock with little difficulty, avoiding crocodiles' gaping jaws, trudging through forest vines and whatnot was part of the daily childhood life of a particular straw-hat boy. Of course, fighting with his brothers (and losing every single match) was the highlight of the day, not to mention that they'd hunt for meat for their dinner. _Dinner._ The very thought of it made Luffy drool endlessly.

"Stop slobbering Luffy, or the tiger will eat you." A voice broke Luffy out of his fantasies as his eyes met a lone black haired boy staring at him with a rather impatient look.

Another voice called from a distance, "Oi guys! I see a UMO!"

Cocking his head to one side, Luffy gave a look of absolute confusion. "U.M.O?"

"Unidentified Moving Object." Ace had already told him at least five times, but apparently none of that information had gone into that simple-minded brain of Luffy's. Climbing up a rock wall, Ace's eyes glanced over the direction the blonde boy was pointing at.

"Let's go see, let's see!" The youngest and most oblivious one bobbed up and down, barely containing his excitement. Loudly, Sabo and Ace shushed him, _what a pain…_

The shadow darted through the trees, crunching under fallen branches. Three adventurous boys tailed it, creeping towards it slowly to be cautious of making unnecessary noise.

Unfortunately, according to Luffy, being quiet was one of the more agonizing things he utterly failed at. The creature suddenly came to a halt, as through the silence they could hear the rustling of leaves. That was all.

"It stopped." Ace noted, before clasping a firm hand over Luffy's mouth before he could burst out any second. Sabo nodded in all seriousness.

They were a few metres radius from it, as Luffy felt his heart palpitating in his eagerness. _Everything _fascinated him. Wrenching free from Ace's grip, he ran towards the figure, hollering loudly.

"HELLO MONSTER!" Clearly, he lacked both sense _and _manners.

Gazing right into him was a pair of black, vacant eyes, completely void of emotion. The figure crouched on fours, surveying the zest person in her view.

His two older brothers came rushing over, poles in hand. Sabo's mouth gaped at the sight before him, as Ace stiffened slightly.

"That is no _monster _Luffy…" He muttered in a low tone, casting Ace a strange look.

* * *

**A/N I really really wanted to write down this idea of mine for a long time! I'll update my other stories too, just wanted to see what you all thought of this... should I continue? R&R! :D**

**I loved the part where they showed Luffy's past, it was one of my favourites. **


	2. Human

**Chapter 2: Human**

_It's a human._

It (since it was still gender unspecified), was frozen upon sighting two more beings, namely Ace and Sabo. At a closer inspection, its face was caked with mud, revealing only its eyes and mouth, while strands of wispy hair fell at the sides. Scrawny arms hung uselessly, though the right hand was gripping onto something with noticeable tightness.

Typically, Luffy was unperturbed by its appearance, reaching out to pat its head with childish innocence. The person flinched at the contact, sharply swatting his hand away but not moving from its current position. She wasn't willing to risk any chances.

"Who's that?"

Sabo shrugged at Ace's question – he'd never seen a soul in similarity even at the Gray Terminal. The person, somehow more of a child, made no noise, the scratches running along the side of its arms, the blood trickling down its forehead would have made anyone a tad bit wary.

"What's your name?" Luffy attempted to make friends, as always. The wide grin spread across his face was hard to miss.

There was a short pause.

"Pip."

Encourage by the response, nevertheless that it was one-worded, Luffy turned towards his two brothers. "Yosh! We're going to take him in!"

"HUH?!" Sabo and Ace stared at him incredulously, failing to see the situation in Luffy's point of view.

Pointing at herself, she spoke a little clearer this time. "Girl."

_It was bad enough that she got 'specially' hand-picked by them to 'volunteer' as new recruits. She was a perfect fit – no family, no relatives, an orphan whom nobody would know whether her existence was real. Strapped with bombs and a terribly heavy weapon, she was pushed into the battleground, where the real bloodshed was. _

"We are _not _taking him – or her in." Ace emphasised to the impulsive Luffy. Every other time his little brother insisted on taking in another stray animal, a 'really cool' insect or the most recent – a moss rock, Ace had flatly denied. He was not a fan of pets, or using their house as an orphanage for abandoned… things…

Luffy pouted. "But she looks starved!" Evidently, judging by her bones and rag appearance, he was right. It would be rather ruthless to leave her out in the jungle when any hungry animal could gobble her up.

"Ace…?" Sabo gave Ace a questioning look – the decision was all up to him.

"Al-right. But only for the today, then –" He was interrupted by a massive roar coming from the trees.

The girl was stunned, but got up in a flash and threw something black into the direction of the roar. A loud explosion ensued, causing all four of them (including the girl) to jump.

"Shit. Was that a _bomb_?" The apparent suspiciousness had grown on Ace as he stared at the girl. She looked at him blankly.

Obviously she had no idea what she had just thrown. The prospect of a little girl holding destructive weapons gave Ace even more chances to doubt her. It was by no means Ace didn't find it easy to trust people, an understatement for people like Luffy who usually made instant friends took _three months_.

"She can't come with us." Ace finally decided with finality, unsmiling. Just when the words left his mouth, she had already taken the opportunity of the distraction to rush further into the forest. Luffy started chasing after her, but Ace held him by the collar.

Whining, Luffy couldn't compare to Ace's strength. "ACE! LET ME GOOOO!"

The aloof expression that Ace gave the retreating figure troubled Sabo a little, so he dragged Luffy back to Dadan's.

"Let's go Luffy, we'll find her next time."

"What if she gets eaten?" Luffy countered, struggling at the hold on him.

Ace went ahead in silence, frowning in thought.

Secretly, deep inside where a carefree Ace resided, he hoped she'd survive in the tough nature of the forest. Well, a cry baby like Luffy survived, it shouldn't be that hard.

Right?

* * *

**A/N I HAVE UPDATED. *cheers* review:)**


End file.
